<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lights out by treehousq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903008">Lights out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/treehousq/pseuds/treehousq'>treehousq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game), Gøøns (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Tragedy, Attempted Murder, Author's Favorite, Based on an Among Us Game, Blood and Injury, Crying, Dark, Grief/Mourning, Grimdark, Human Impostor(s) (Among Us), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by a Clip, Lies, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Murder, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, One of My Favorites, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Out of Character, Personal Favorite, Polus (Among Us), Regret, Slice of Life, Swearing, Two Impostors (Among Us), Unresolved Emotional Tension, mcnasty fucked up lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/treehousq/pseuds/treehousq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To say that McNasty was at his wits end with Dooo would be, well, an understatement.</p><p>Especially considering that currently, he had the tiny, murderous impostor in his grasp.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric | TheDooo/McNasty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lights out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if anyone has any requests related to the gøøns (mcnasty, dooo, soup, &amp; blarg) then pls tell me! i already have so many of my own drafts rn lmao. also there aren't enough fanfics of this group.</p><p>i write fluff/angst/smut/hurt/comfort/whatever one-shots!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that McNasty was at his wit’s end with Dooo would be, well, an understatement.</p><p> </p><p>Currently, he had the tiny, murderous impostor in his grasp. One of McNasty’s large hands was pressed firmly against Dooo’s mouth, while the other arm was wrapped around his middle, keeping the impostor flush against him in the cover of the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>It was hard to see since the lights had been cut out, and seemingly no one had fixed them yet. McNasty assumed it had been Puffer who turned out the lights, considering Dooo had been caught and held in McNasty’s unrelenting grasp for the past ten or so minutes. Though now that he thought about it, he wondered if the others would question his whereabouts and why they hadn't seen him and Dooo.</p><p> </p><p>It's not like McNasty had actively sought out Dooo to hold him captive in the medbay wing though; quite the opposite truthfully.</p><p> </p><p>McNasty had been standing on the medbay scanner for about half a minute before he heard something else rustling around in the room with him. The green, holographic scanning lights hadn't even made it past his knees when someone was lunging at his backside, preparing to take him out right then and there.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, despite his ungodly slow reflexes any other time, McNasty had managed to turn around and deflect the attack in time, only managing to get a decent cut on his forearm, the blade of Dooo’s knife slicing through the bright red material of McNasty’s suit with ease and landing maybe a half a quarter of an inch in his skin. It stung a little, but otherwise didn't hurt all that much, though McNasty supposed adrenaline could have a hand in it currently.</p><p> </p><p>With ease, McNasty had grabbed the wrist Dooo was holding his knife in with one hand and the other came to wrap around his throat, short and scratchy stubble meeting his palm. McNasty panted from shock and adrenaline, looking into the eyes of his almost-killer.</p><p> </p><p>“Quicker than usual, huh McNasty?” Dooo rasped through the tight hold the taller man had on his neck.</p><p> </p><p>McNasty almost snarled, but he held himself back, only sending a sly grin in return. “Quick for a short guy, huh Dooo?”</p><p> </p><p>Dooo was the one who snarled this time, brows furrowed and fist clenching around the handle of his knife still in his right hand. McNasty had him pinned against the cold tile wall of the medbay wing by his throat and wrist, and it was oddly thrilling.</p><p> </p><p>“You can't say that when you're a fucking skyscraper.” Dooo panted a little with McNasty, the adrenaline of the near-kill still thrumming in his veins.</p><p> </p><p>“I can when I'm nearly a foot taller than you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well that's not fair.”</p><p> </p><p>“Neither is trying to jump someone during their medbay scan, ass.” McNasty grinned challengingly at Dooo, the frustrated look the smaller man had was amusing.</p><p> </p><p>McNasty could feel when Dooo swallowed thick and hard, his adam’s apple bobbing desperately in his throat against the pressure of McNasty’s hand. “Seems like you wanna jump my bones with the way you're holding me right now though.”</p><p> </p><p>Dooo’s face was flushed a little as he pointed out the way their current position looked, and considering the arctic-like temperature in the medbay wing, McNasty one-hundred per cent doubted his flush was from heat or exertion. “Seems like you wouldn't mind if I did.”</p><p> </p><p>They were at an odd crossroads right now. To step over an unspoken line that had been drawn for several reasons, or for one of them to accept their demise. McNasty looked intently into Dooo’s unwavering eyes and red face, something lured him closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>They wouldn't get a chance to do anything though, not when the loud humming of the lights overhead cast them into darkness. The cheap, scuffed lights dimmed more and more until the only light in the medbay wing was that of the opening double doors down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Shit.</p><p> </p><p>“You're gonna stay nice and quiet, got it?” McNasty was already spinning Dooo around and pressing the smaller man’s back flush against his front, pinning the arm he had a hold of earlier in between their bodies. He practically manhandled the impostor, but Dooo didn't put up much of a fight anyway, seemingly letting McNasty do whatever he wanted with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Who says?” Dooo’s smirk was practically audible as he arched his back a little, getting used to the feeling of not being able to move.</p><p> </p><p>McNasty wasn't dealing with his bullshit though. He put a hand over Dooo’s mouth and silenced the son of a bitch. “And if you try to breathe heavy or anything, I'll plug your nose and fucking cut off your air.” It wasn't a threat, it was a promise. Dooo knew that.</p><p> </p><p>Eerily echoey footsteps sounded down the hallway, getting closer and closer to the medbay room. McNasty was as still as possible as he hid behind the control panel for the scanner. Dooo seemed nervous though, like he was about to shit his pants. His breathing picked up a little but he seemed to keep McNasty’s words in his head, slowing it down any time he got too loud and McNasty tightened his grip on his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Dooo was so tempted to just lick McNasty’s palm, honest to god.</p><p> </p><p>A figure stepped through the entrance of the room they were in, just a pitch-black silhouette because of the light source behind them mixing with the inky darkness of the medbay room. They looked around for a moment, like they were searching for something–or maybe someone.</p><p> </p><p>McNasty prayed to whatever controlled the universe that they didn't search around and that no one would fix the lights just yet. <em> For the love of whatever the hell, just let them go away. </em></p><p> </p><p>A small warped buzzing sound suddenly came from the figure, their holographic map coming up in front of them and illuminating their face just barely. “Oh shit, wrong room.” McNasty could recognise the voice as Matt’s. He kept the sigh of relief for Matt’s cluelessness in his lungs until he walked away, presumably to the next room over. McNasty faintly remembers it being the laboratory room?</p><p> </p><p>A tap to McNasty’s hand was what brought his attention back. “An uh meah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” McNasty took his hand away from Dooo’s mouth, hearing the way the smaller man took a deep inhale, as if McNasty had actually cut his breathing off. Dramatic as always.</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> said </em>, can I breathe?” Dooo didn't say anything about how McNasty took hold of his free arm and pinned it between their bodies next to the other arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't be a bitch, I didn't fucking choke you or anything. Though you'd probably like that, huh Dooo?” McNasty kept both of Dooo’s wrists in one hand as he pulled up his holographic map on his suit, not really paying attention to his flirty remark. He had four tasks left; submitting a medbay scan in the room they were already in and three others down the hall in decontamination.</p><p> </p><p>Both men were startled from their silence when a loud siren played throughout the base, signalling an emergency meeting. Reluctantly, McNasty released his grasp on Dooo, keeping his knife though as to not be backstabbed (literally) on their way to the office.</p><p> </p><p>They walked together and entered into the building that office was located through the admin room. McNasty glanced to the side and saw the vitals screen open, barely catching a red column that signalled someone was dead. It made McNasty swallow hard and wipe his sweaty palms on his suit as he looked down at Dooo casually walking next to him. As if he hadn't tried to fucking murder McNasty fifteen minutes ago and most likely murdered other people. Though, with Puffer on his team…</p><p> </p><p>A quick scan of the people around the office table revealed that another person was indeed missing, and if Matt’s pale face of terror said anything, McNasty assumed he was the one who had found the body at least.</p><p> </p><p>McNasty’s blood ran cold when he saw a small bloodstain on the very bottom of the side of Dooo’s boots, contrasting boldly with the lime green colour of his suit. It was so minuscule though.</p><p> </p><p>“Grizzy’s dead…” Puffer suddenly spoke, arms crossed and eyes looking at the floor as he chewed his lower lip.</p><p> </p><p>“Who found the body? And where was it?” Hyper was the one to ask the dreadful questions. He looked uncomfortable, though that was to be expected in this kind of situation.</p><p> </p><p>Puffer glanced to Hyper with a confused look. “No one reported a body, I called an emergency meeting because I saw Grizzy dead on vitals.”</p><p> </p><p>“I– I uh…” Everyone’s eyes shifted to Matt as he awkwardly tried to get his words out. He refused to make eye contact with anyone at the table and his brows were upturned in a look that McNasty recognised as horror. “I actually.. <em> saw </em> his body… He was in the lab room, dead on the ground.” Matt took a shaky breath as he recalled the image. “His helmet was like, uh, broke? Like-Like the glass part. And his face was– It was... I saw his body right before Puffer called the meeting.” Matt couldn't finish the details.</p><p> </p><p>“And you didn't report it when you saw it?” Puffer’s voice was accusatory and it made McNasty angry almost. He cut a glance at Puffer, who was now looking at Matt incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>For the first time since the meeting had been called, Matt looked up and made eye contact with someone. “Puffer, Grizzy is fucking <em> dead </em> !” Puffer’s eyes reflected something at Matt’s words, maybe grief? Regret? “I saw his lifeless, bloody corpse on the ground! <em> Dead </em> ! My first reaction to seeing my fucking friend dead isn't “ <em> I should tell everyone about my friend’s corpse I just found! </em>” I'm in shock right now, Puffer! I couldn't breathe when I first saw him… I– I couldn't… Grizzy is—” Matt looked somewhere passed Puffer as his mind started processing things again, his eyes welling up and his breathing stuttering before choking up completely.</p><p> </p><p>Awkwardly, Soup gave Matt a side hug, taken off guard when Matt turned around and properly hugged the taller man as he cried quietly. Soup pat his pack, remorse contorting his face as he too went silent.</p><p> </p><p>The water cooler bubbling in the corner of the office and the luminescent lights buzzing overhead were the only sounds in the room at first, now accompanied by Matt’s faint sobs muffled by Soup’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>McNasty couldn't fucking stand the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Where was everyone?” He spoke quieter than usual, but deep voices carry.</p><p> </p><p>“I was on my way to fix lights, which apparently no one was doing because it was dark for so fucking long.” Puffer’s accusatory tone was back and made McNasty grit his teeth to keep from saying something that would probably screw him over.</p><p> </p><p>Poof hummed as he looked at the ceiling, like he was trying to remember where he had been beforehand. “I was in comms I think? I had to upload some stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was in lights trying to fix them but Brian kept fucking around so it took forever.” Hyper glared at said Irishman from across the table with his arms crossed. Brian smiled back at him with a little wave. Apparently some people cope differently with these situations.</p><p> </p><p>“I was in medbay with McNasty.” Dooo finally said something for once.</p><p> </p><p>McNasty could hardly breathe as he realised he could call Dooo out right now and there was a decent chance the others would believe him. But something in the back of his head told him that since he hadn't said anything in the beginning they would be sus of him if he brought it up now.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't sure he could risk being voted out. So he didn't.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I was about to submit my scan before I saw Dooo run in, and then that was when the lights went out. I was waiting for someone to turn the power back on so I could finish it but it took a bit longer than I expected.” McNasty felt awkward being so tall and looking at everyone at a downward angle.</p><p> </p><p>Soup was still patting Matt’s back and trying to soothe him when he took his chance to speak. “I was in storage filling up the gas cans when the meeting was called.”</p><p> </p><p>No one asked Matt where he had been, considering all things...</p><p> </p><p>“Is that why you were later getting here than the rest of us?” Puffer was biting one of his nails as he looked at Soup. Soup nodded silently, Puffer nodded in acknowledgement. “McNasty, you said you and Dooo were in medbay?”</p><p> </p><p>Both men mentioned nodded in unison. McNasty didn't like the pensive look Puffer had on his face, fingernail still in between his teeth and brows furrowed in faux thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Matt said the body—”</p><p> </p><p>“Grizzy. It was <em> Grizzy’s </em> body, not just some nameless corpse, Puffer.” Soup corrected Puffer with an even tone of voice, though his eyes were a bit colder.</p><p> </p><p>Puffer seemingly dismissed the comment. McNasty was sure Puffer was the other impostor now. “Yeah, but it was in lab. That's right next to the medbay room.”</p><p> </p><p>McNasty bit his tongue at Puffer’s use of the word “<em> it </em>” in reference to Grizzy’s body. “I had a task in there, Puffer. Dooo didn't even do anything while he was in there if you wanna try questioning him for once.”</p><p> </p><p>Dooo was quick to explain himself. “My last task was the thing with the vials. I had just pressed the button and saw the countdown when the meeting was called. I didn't have anything else to do so I was just gonna stand there and wait.” He said it so casually that you wouldn't think he had murdered some of their friends. It disturbed McNasty almost.</p><p> </p><p>“So far we can check most people off as safe, but there are still two impostors left.” Puffer lied really well, way too fucking well. Though he supposed he'd have to if he had Dooo as his accomplice. “Voting isn't necessary right now because we still have a decent amount of crew-members left.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can keep an eye on McNasty. My last task is in medbay and he still needs to do his scan.” McNasty tried to not let his face show his dread as he glanced worriedly at Dooo.</p><p> </p><p>Puffer seemingly contemplated it for a moment as he looked between the two. “I honestly trust Dooo, so yeah, if you want you can follow McNasty. And if you die, then we'll know.” It was unnerving how easy it was for Puffer to just put other people’s lives on the line.</p><p> </p><p>McNasty could say something about how Dooo had tried to murder him in medbay by stabbing him in the back mid-scan. That he had managed to defend himself and take Dooo’s weapon away from him and that Dooo even had a bloodstain on one of his boots. It's Dooo, Dooo is one of the impostors, he's a murderer, he killed people and Puffer’s helping him. Dooo killed Grizzy, Matt. <em> It's Dooo </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure. He can follow me around like a lost puppy if he wants.” McNasty knew he had thoroughly screwed things up. If he were to tell them after this they wouldn't trust him and vote him off, or his friendship with them would never be the same. The image of Matt’s horrified expression when he realises McNasty knew who killed Grizzy and didn't say anything because his morals were askew right now haunted McNasty’s mind. He couldn't do that to Matt. He had to keep quiet now, didn't he?</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, let's just finish up tasks as quick as possible and stay safe.” Hyper’s soft, caring gaze he gave everyone at the table was comforting to McNasty for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>They all filed out of the office, some going left and others going right. McNasty went left to medbay, and he could feel Dooo on his trail.</p><p> </p><p>Dooo waited until it was just him and the taller man. “C’mon McNasty, let's go do the rest of your tasks by ourselves, hm?”</p><p> </p><p>McNasty swallowed hard as he felt his chest constrict.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>last time i tried publishing something with the gøøns group ao3 didn't have tags for anyone except for blarg, they didn't have them as a fandom tag either. but now they have character tags and even a group relationship tag for them!! though it'd be nice to have individual ones for them too.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>